


Simple Conversation

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [40]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Army, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Getting to Know Each Other, Mild Language, Ogres, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush and Soundwave talk after the latter finishes her training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Conversation

Of all the people she had to meet on the way back from the training facility...

 

"My, you're looking rather fit today."

 

Primus Almighty, have mercy on her soul.

 

"I have business to attend to.  Do you have something important to tell me?"

 

"Can't I just have a simple conversation with my human counterpart?"

 

"Simple?"

 

"Just to get to know each other better."

 

Soundwave grumbled as she grabbed her gear to head to the human cleaning facilities.  Sadly, that wasn't enough to deter the Ogre Army General to leave her be.  Bombrush merely followed after her as they made a trail through the other human soldiers.

 

"I suppose you've been informed about the new facilities that King Megatron has hoped to put up soon?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Well?  Doesn't it sound exciting?" Bombrush moved closer to walk next to her, "Human and Ogre soldiers training and working together to create the strongest army on this side of the peninsula."

 

"Indeed."  Soundwave didn't need him to tell her how important those new buildings would be.  It was still fresh in everyone's minds of how the Ogre King had come in and claimed the volatile kingdom by producing the lost princess as his Queen.  But even though he had stopped riots and looting and had brought some peace, there was still much tension between the two races.  This was a step in the right direction to perhaps ease the racism between the two species.

 

Still, it was a long path to take.

 

"I do hope they finish the training buildings first."

 

"...Why do you wish for that?"

 

"Because I would love the chance to have a sparring match with you."

 

"...That would be a very uneven fight, General Bombrush."

 

"Oh no, Ser Soundwave, I don't think it would be," his voice flowed with the words as he bent down to look into her face better, "I can imagine that we'd be pretty evenly matched."

 

"How do you suppose that?"

 

"I've seen how you've fight-"

 

Perverted stalker, she thought.

 

"-And you have the means to take care of anyone twice your size."

 

"... You do realize that you are about two and a half times my size?"

 

"Then I can just tie one arm behind my back-"

 

"Never mind.  Besides, it will take a while for them to be built."

 

Bombrush sighed as he leaned back, "A shame.  You're like a goddess in the training pits."

 

"...What?"

 

"How do you not know that much?  You move with such grace and agility, yet you pack the punch to take out an ogre."

 

"I'm surprise you know so much about me."

 

"I've seen a few of your spars.  And has anyone ever told you how sexy you look in your training outfit?"

 

Oh for Primus' sake.  "...I've heard a few comments here and there."

 

"I can imagine.  But still, your outfit does look a bit restraining, especially around your chest area."

 

Soundwave held back a groan as she increased her speed to head to the showers faster.

 

Bombrush didn't let up as he kept at her heels.  "You know, if you remove a little off the arms, you could probably add more mobility.  Maybe take off some from your thighs too?  One can restrict much mobility with enough fabric in those spots-!"

 

Now holding back the urge to punch him in the face, the human general bolted away from him into the only safe haven she had at the moment - the female showers.

 

The ogre respectfully stopped as the human disappeared into the female area.  He ignored the human soldiers staring at him as he huffed outside the female shower entrance.

 

He should probably leave her be for now.  He had teased her enough for today.

 

And he did get to see her butt in that tight fighting outfit she had on as well.

 

END


End file.
